Romano's Smile
by Clockwork Night
Summary: Spain absolutly loved his smile, those rare times when it felt like the world had stopped just so Spain could tresure it a while longer, -Spamano- cute fluffy, yaoi, cute ending.


**Romano's smile **

**Just a cute little fluff I decided needed to happen**

**NO TRAGETY...**

**Are you not proud of me?**

**Written to the song**

**If it's Love**

**by Train**

**Be warned!**

**Yaoi, which means...**

**BOYXBOY**

**Rating for our baby Romano's pretty little potty mouth**

**I do not own Hetalia or Spamano... **

**Though if I did... teeheeheehee **

**-Devit-**

Spain absolutely loved it, those rare times where the younger would turn, the most beautiful smile on his face. When those huge brown eyes filled with pure happiness,when his voice had no insults.

That was Spain's favorite times.

When he and Romano picked crimson tomatoes from the garden, the Italian's sun-kissed skin like an angel's, his shirt forgotten in the heat. He would wipe his hand on his forehead. Spain would drop a tomato into the black basket, a blush creeping up into Romano's face. The sunlight would shine perfectly onto him. He would turn to face the Spanish man, thinking he wasn't looking at him, and smile.

When Romano fell asleep in the hammock. A book resting on his chest, the pages crushed beneath his fingers. Spain would sit beside him, lightly touching his hand. The leaves rustling in the slight wind, causing shadows to cross his face, his hair blowing. That cute little curl. The smallest smile graced his mouth. Thats when Spain would try not to laugh, in fear of waking the younger man.

That's when Spain was happiest.

When Romano would scream and yell and hit. "_You stupid tomato bastard!_" all those times when he would push Spain away. "_Get away from me you ass-hole!"_ That's when Spain would hold his hands up and leave, like he always thought Romano wanted "_Go away, come back, go away, come back. Leave me alone... I'm lonely." _

Antonio knew Romano had hidden resentments towards his brother. But Spain didn't know how anyone could blame him.

Everyone chose Italy over Romano. Italy was happy, excitable, enjoyable, he loved everything and everyone.

But Spain didn't want Italy, he didn't want some pushover lover. He craved the fights, the arguments... Romano. The day he confessed, Romano punched him.

That was the happiest Spain had been in a while. Romano cried that night, he didn't believe anyone could chose him over his brother. That same night, Spain proved just how much he loved Romano.

The first kiss they shared left Spain breathless, Romano no better, that was his favorite smile. He pulled away from the Italian, panting slightly. He opened his eyes to see Romano already staring at him. For a second, Spain thought he had pushed it too far, but Romano just smiled. The younger rested his head on Spain's chest.

He was shaking, Spain wrapped his arms around him, scared he was crying. But he heard the beautiful laugh he never heard before. He ran his fingers down Romano's cheek bones, then tilted his head up to see the younger nation. Tears rolled down Romano's cheeks, a smile on his lips. It was the most beautiful thing Spain had ever seen, a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Romano..." Spain whispered, said boy blushed even more, looking away from the Spaniard, Spain pressed his lips to Romano's.

When Romano would sit on the kitchen counters, despite Spain's pleas to get down, with a tomato in his hands. The soft music playing in the background. Those where the times where Spain forgot just how perfect Romano really was. When he kicked his legs out and stared out into empty space. That was when Spain could sneak looks at him.

When Spain would wake up in the middle of the night, running a tan hand through black hair, he would turn over an see the cutest Italian man curled up in a ball, his head on Spain's chest. Spain would chuckle at the sight of his tomato. Romano's shirt would hang loosely, the bottom of his risen up to his stomach. Romano didn't have the psychical strength Spain did, but he would always have the emotional strength. Romano would snuggle in closer to Spain, sighing and muttering "Antonio..."

That was when Spain truly thanked the gods for the living one he held. The living angel.

When they made love, never had sex, no they made love. When Spain would just stop pounding into the man to see the look on his face. When Romano looked at him with those huge lust filled eyes. That's what he loved the most, it wasn't the sexual attraction to the other, it was the emotional, Spain envied Romano's ability to stay strong when he was broken over and over again, that's why Spain liked to be rough, he knew Romano could take it. He would lean over to press a kiss onto Romano's forehead,

"Why did you stop, tomato bastard?" Romano would ask, Spain just shake his head and keep going, making Romano scream as only he could. Making sure the younger wouldn't walk the next morning.

When Romano smiled, it was like the whole world froze but him and Spain, even if the rare smile wasn't directed towards Spain, ((those few times)) Spain felt his heart stop in the moment. The world just stopped, just to watch that beautiful boy smile, he was finally happy.

But out of all, Spain's favorite was when Romano had just woken up, he sat up in the bed, the covers falling to his waist. He looked around, but Spain wasn't there. He smelt the food coming from the kitchen. He sighed, secretly adoring the Spanish man's cooking. He padded off into the kitchen, shirtless, wearing shorts with little Italian flags. Spain looked up and smiled at him,

"Buenos días amor" Spain said smiling, a bit of pancake batter on his cheek

"Good morning Antonio..." Romano said, he rubbed his still sleepy eyes. The food smelt amazing.

The sun barley came up from the hills, Romano sighed once more "What is this all for Antonio?" He asked, Spain set the last tomato on the counter, ready to be cut.

"Happy anniversary Lovi!"

Romano smiled,

"It is isn't it?" He said, he had almost forgotten how special today was. While Romano Vargas was NOT the usual romantic type, he did love every romantic gesture he and Spain shared. Spain walked over to him, placing his hands on Romano's bare hips, he kissed the Italian's head,

"I have something to ask you Lovino..." He whispered, Romano looked up with a worried expression,

_H-he's not breaking up with me... is he?! Why?! What did I do? I know I'll never be as wonderful as Feli... but..._Romano's head was filled with questions that began to break his heart.

Spain could feel his doubts and worry. He laughed and pulled away from Romano,

"Don't worry love..." he said, pulling the black box out of his pocket. Romano was too filled with questions to notice.

"Hey Lovi..." Spain whispered, Lovino looked up at him,

"Si?" Spain gulped, he got on one knee, just like France and Prussia told him to.

"You think your not as good as Feliciano... you think people love him more that you, mi hermoso tomate... but I don't want Feliciano... I want Romano, Lovino, my love..."

Romano stared at him in confusion

"A-Antonio?"

"Marry me...Lovino Vargas... marry me."

Tears fell from the Italian's eyes...

That was BY FAR..Spain's favorite smile


End file.
